


Say hello to the night

by lolliipxps



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: 2 am writing, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Edgar being stupid as usual, Lucy don't take shit, M/M, Not Beta Read, One sided Star/Michael, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, We go down like big bois, What David wants David takes, more tags to be added later, shit i do when I can't sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: When Michael leaves the beach, it isn't star who follows him. Apparently Michael isn’t going to get away as easily as he'd like, a certain blond makes sure of that.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from the obvious

_ Innocent partygoers surround the campfire, dancing drunkenly to the loud music blaring behind them. Far too drunk and having too much of a good time to have a single care in the world. Too drunk and unaware of their surroundings to know the danger that ensued.  _

_ “Initiations over, time to join the club.” _

_ Within seconds the careless, drunken hollering is replaced by screams, but he can’t seem to look away. Can’t stop himself from licking his lips as he watches the blood pour. The scent of the spilled blood is like a siren's song, drawing him in.  _ **_Seducing_ ** _ him, telling him it will ease his hunger.  _

_ “Michael…” _

**_I can’t._ ** _ He tells himself and uses all the force he can muster to tightly close his eyes, to look away. Every bone in his body demands that he should give in and join his brothers, his pack.  _

_ “Michael.” _

_ Their voices echo in his mind, making it difficult to fight whatever is happening to him. But he shakes his head again, refuses to become a monster. “ _ **_I’m not a monster.”_ ** _ He whispers those words endlessly like a mantra as his body tumbled out of the tree, aching in pain.  _ **_“I won’t be a killer.”_ **

_ Suddenly the screaming comes to a halt and feels a presence looming over him. He feels a wet, bloody, hand caress the side of his neck and up to his cheek. Not too long he feels David’s breath against his skin.  _

_ “You’re one of us, Michael.” _

Michael couldn’t get those images, those thoughts out of his head. The fact that some part of him, the feral, bloodthirsty part,  _ wanted  _ to join them. Even now, even as he was nowhere near that beach. Michael hadn’t even bothered to grab his bike. No, to get as far as he could away from those bastards he  _ flew _ .  _ Flew  _ until he found himself in Sammy’s room, scaring him shitless apparently.

“It’s okay, I know who I am now, Sam.” He practically felt the fear radiating off his brother in waves. But Sam was calmer, more collected, like he’d had time to think it all over.

“It’s okay,” Sam’s hands were shaking while holding up a cross, “I’m basically a good kid, so don’t kill me.”

Although his ever so growing instincts  _ screamed  _ at him. Told him how good it feel like just feed and get this fight over with, Michael shook it off. Michael shook his head in defiance. No way he would kill his kid brother.

“I can help you, just tell me who the head vampire is. I thought it was Max but I was wrong. Just work with me and I can help you and you’ll be okay.”

Michael’s body froze instantly when he felt an eerily familiar presence nearby. In fact, it occurred to Michael that the presence had followed him all the way here…

_ Michael.  _ Wordlessly, Michael peered out the window to see David standing there, dead serious.  _ Come out here, Michael. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to little Sammy, would ya?” _

“Mike? What’s wrong? Is someone out there?” Sam sounded like he was on the verge of panicking. “Shit, they’ve come to kill us haven’t they? Or come to make you kill me… Shit, shit, shit.”

_ Some badass he is, huh?  _ Michael could hear David chuckle in his mind, amused by his brother’s antics. For the briefest moment Michael saw David’s trademark grin before it faded just as quickly.  _ Stop screwing around, Michael. Gotta get ya home before the sun comes up. _

Michael clenched his fists tightly.  _ This is my home.  _ He took a deep breath and turned to face his brother. “It’s nothing Sammy, just paranoid I guess. Let’s just talk about this in the morning, okay?”

_ Michael come out here  _ **_now_ ** _.  _

Michael locked the window behind him and closed the curtains, though he had a feeling that if David wanted in something like a locked window wouldn’t stop him. No, David could’ve gotten through that window the split second he saw Michael try it. Could have broken through the window and sucked his brother dry.

Without saying another word, Michael walked right past Sam and closed the door right behind him. He hesitated to even open his door, knowing what was probably awaiting him on the other side. By the time Michael had gotten to his room and started to step in, he could feel the cool breeze of the air outside. The window was wide open, curtains swishing back and forth furiously. Despite  _ feeling  _ the vampire,  _ knowing  _ David was there, Michael couldn’t help but jump at the sight of the blond sitting at the edge of his bed. The vampire wasn’t looking at him, merely examining his long, sharp,  _ inhuman  _ nails.

“Did you really think I was going to let you run out on us like that, Michael?” The vampire sounded way too calm as he finally looked up at him, glaring coldly and Michael couldn’t hold back the shutter that ran down his spine. David seemed to pick up on that, judging by the grin now gracing his features. “You’re one of us, Michael, not gonna let you go that easy.” 

Michael dared to stroll up to the vampire the second he closed the door behind him,making sure to lock it. If he was going to do this he wanted to make sure Sammy didn’t come in and give David ideas. Then he dared to do what was probably the stupidest thing he could have done. Michael spat in David’s face. “Fuck you.”

The bastard didn’t even look phased. No, David laughed at him and wiped the saliva off of his face. “Now that wasn’t very nice of you, Michael. I’ve come all this way to bring you home, after all.”

“Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m already home,” Michael glared back at David, his fists tightly clenched, “And I don't know what  _ you _ are, but I don’t think this is gonna work out. Not really into the whole killing thing.”

“It’s too late to turn back now, Michael. You can feel it can’t you? That hunger that just eats at you? That’s not gonna go away.” David was no longer grinning, he was dead serious. “You can’t stay here, you’re one of us now. You can’t play human, not anymore. Not that I’m gonna let you anyway, too late to turn back now. The question is, are you going to behave like a good boy, or make things difficult?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, David.” Michael was taken aback by the deep, feral growl that accompanied his words. He wasn’t even aware his voice  _ could  _ go that deep. “I  _ am  _ human, David, nothing you can do or say will change that. This is my family, my home, got it?” 

David was on him in an instant, pressing him tightly against the wall behind. “You should’ve come without a fight, Michael.” Venom dripped from each and every word. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d made a very bad mistake, even as a cool tongue touched the surface of his skin. A sensation which felt uncomfortably arousing, a sensation that skyrocketed as fangs pierced his flesh. Then, for a brief moment of clarity, Michael started to fight back, to push the vampire off of him. Michael was weak, however, and the fight faded just as fast as it had come and soon everything went dark. 

——-—————

It was satisfying, to say the least. Satisfying knowing that David was leaving with exactly what he’d come for. After all, he just couldn’t let the fledgling go. Not after tonight, not after all the effort he’d gone through to bring the half-vampire into the fold. Oh how satisfying to feel the fight drain away, along with the sweet taste of his chosen’s blood.

As if he would leave here empty handed.

The pounding on the door hadn’t stopped. Michael had been too distracted by the blood loss to hear it, but David heard it crystal clear. 

“Mike, open up! Mike!” The brat was getting on his last nerves. Unfortunately he wouldn’t have time to deal with the pint sized problem, not with the sun on the cusp of coming up.    


David maneuvered his unconscious fledgling body, hold his prize bridal style in his arms. The teen seemed so peaceful, couldn’t help but grin when the unconscious form curled into his chest. 

“Time to go home, Michael.” David turned to fly out the window when the door flung open. Damned determined brat.

“Drop my brother, you goddamn, shitsucker vampire! Drop him or I’ll kill you.” The boy was about as Intimidating as a kitten with the bullshit of a cross he’d made with his hands,  _ covered  _ in garlic. 

“You’re too late. Michael belongs to me now.” David smirked triumphantly and within a second flew out with his prize.

———————————

Sam  _ knew  _ something was wrong. The way Michael keep looking out that window wasn’t paranoia. No,  _ something  _ was out there. In fact, he’d made it a point to rush over there after his brother had so hastily left his room. Yet nothing was there.. He’d looked for a sign,  _ anything  _ to indicate something had been there. Nothing, not a goddamn thing. Fear rose up, fear for his safety, fear for his  _ brother’s  _ safety. Screw it, I didn’t matter if his brother was half shitsucker, he  _ had to save  _ him. 

He rushed as fast he could out the door, belining for his brothers room. 

_ “It’s too late to turn back now, Michael. You can feel it can’t you? That hunger that just eats at you? That’s not gonna go away. You can’t stay here, you’re one of us now. You can’t play human, not anymore. Not that I’m gonna let you anyway, too late to turn back now. The question is, are you going to behave like a good boy, or make things difficult?” _

Shit. Shit. Shit. One of them was in there with his brother. Panic mode set in, worsening at the discovery of the door being locked. That  _ thing  _ locked them in there! Bastard was keeping him from saving his brother! 

“Mike! Don’t listen to him!” He called out to Michael, hoping,  _ pleading  _ that his brother could hear him. “Let me in so I can save you!”

_ “I’m not going anywhere with you, David. I am human, David, nothing you can do or say will change that. This is my family, my home, got it?”  _

Sam was pounding at the door, as loud as he could, but to no avail. No matter of frantically twisted the knob, no matter of shouting seemed to make a difference. 

_ “You should’ve come without a fight, Michael.”  _

When Sam couldn’t hear his brother anymore, accompanied by the loud  _ thump _ , that pushed him over the edge. He backed up from the door before ramming right into the door, doing so repeatedly until the door busted open. 

Just in time to see the shit sucker about to carry his brother away. 

“Drop my brother, you goddamn, shitsucker vampire! Drop him or I’ll kill you.” He’d never taken off the Garlic hanging around his shirt, even had a stake in his pocket, and his hands were shaped in the form of a cross. The power of Christ compels him, that sort of thing. 

“You’re too late. Michael belongs to me now.” Sam didn’t like the way the vampire smirked and he wasn’t going to get away with it. He mustered as much courage as he could to pull out the stake and ran right at him. The vampire was gone before he could quite reach him. 

Hands were shaking, fear and panic high as could be…. He could only pray that there was something left of his brother when he found them and staked the blond shitsucker.

“Hold on Mike, you got that?” He screamed out the window, to deaf ears more likely… “Hold on, we’re gonna save you, alright? Hold on!” 

Soft, fragile footsteps halted behind him. 

“Sam Emerson! What is all this ruckus? And why is Michael’s door busted?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I've been working on for a bit, finally was able to finish. Had a lot extra motivation from all the amazing writers in this fandom, and my bestest friend in the world IRL (unbeknowst to them.) God I love this fandom. <3


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes Michael home and watches him sleep. Star says some things. And Sam and the frogs find the hotel, and Star.

“Michael was taken by a what?” Lucy was furious. Furious that Sam had to come up with some elaborate and obviously fake story, instead of telling her the truth. Clearly Michael left the house without her permission and her youngest was covering him. 

“Vampire, mom! Michael was taken by some blond shitsucker. A goddamn, shitsucking vampire!” Sam threw his hands up in the air hysterically as he explained what he’d undoubtedly moments ago. “Looked like a really douchebag, but he said Michael belonged to him or whatever. Mom, we have to do something before it’s too late.” 

“Samuel Emerson, I don’t know what kind of fool you take me for but I’m your mother! And if I so much as hear another bad word out of that mouth I’ll watch it with soap.” 

Lucy tried to sound as calm as she could, but quite frankly she was tired. It was way too early in the morning, she’d only gotten a few hours of sleep and she was due to work later in the morning. Let alone dealing with the accumulated frustration of Michael leaving at odd hours of the Night and coming home late…

“As far Michael is concerned, all of this shenanigans is going to stop, that goes for you too.” Lucy said firmly, her tone leaving no room for debate. “When your brother comes home he’s going to be in big trouble. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to sleep, seeing as I’m the one working around here.”

“But mom, I mean it! We can’t just-“

“But nothing Sam! I’ve had enough of this behavior, from both of you. It’s time you two grew up and started to take responsibility. It’s no wonder I can’t enjoy myself anymore. We will talk about this later, young man!” With that Lucy stormed out of the room, not even noticing the blood stained spot on the floor of the room. 

Sam wasted no time, sprinting towards his room, plopping on his bed, and reaching for the phone at his bedside. As he did, four furry legs trotted in behind him, jumping on the bed and cuddling against him. Sam took a few seconds of his time to pet Nanook affectionately. “Sorry boy, can’t let ya too much. Gotta save Mike, ya know?” 

For those brief seconds he was calm and relaxed, or at least until he found the number at the back of the comic. 

“You’ve reached the frog brothers, professional vampire hunters. Fighters for the truth, justice, and the American way. How may we help you?” 

Sam ignored the answer, getting right to the points “Listen, I think I know who the head vampire is now but they took my brother, I need your help before they make him kill!” 

“The sun will be up in a few hours, the vamps are probably already sleeping, your brother is fine for now.” Alan spoke up in the background, more calm than his rowdy brother. “We’ll be there be over as soon as we can.” 

————- 

The hotel was quiet when the boys weren’t here. It was relaxing, especially when there wasn’t any added peer pressure feeding. As long as they weren’t here, Star could truly feel some semblance of relief, and Laddie as well. 

Poor kid didn’t deserve the life both of them were stuck with. He was just a child and Star, well, she had no idea of what she was getting into when she met the lost boys and Max. Neither of them had a choice in becoming what they were, not really. They had been tricked, just like Michael. 

If only she hadn’t set her eyes on the brunette, if only she’d stayed away from him. David would have never met Michael, wouldn’t have lured him to this damned hotel. Michael wouldn’t have been brought into the fold. Michael wouldn’t be damned like them. But maybe it wasn’t too late for him, for any of them.

If she waited for the boys to arrive and wait for them to sleep, she could leave this place. She could go to where Michael stayed and convince him to leave. To leave and take her and laddie with him. It wouldn’t change what they were but maybe it would make it easier. Surely they could find a way to survive?

It was a good plan, but there was a problem. She was relieved to see that Michael wasn’t with them when they came back, however David was nowhere to be seen. David was never far away from the others, ever. She didn’t want to think about the fact that she was worried something had happened to Michael. 

“What’s the matter Star? looking for someone?” Marko smirked, getting too close for comfort as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulder. Star quickly shoved him off, glaring in his direction. “Relax will ya, you’ll see Mikey real soon.”

Screw waiting for David, she was going to grab Laddie and find Michael. Star strolled over to the couch where laddie was sitting and extended her hand. “Come on Laddie, let’s go on a walk. Been a while since we got a good walk.”    
  
Star and Laddie had a connection. Not just something akin to brother and sister, something deeper than that. Laddie would know it wasn’t just a walk. Once Laddie grabbed her hand and left there would be no turning back.

“Going somewhere, Star?”

David. 

David was standing right behind her, his voice dripping with triumph. Star took a deep breath and turned around to face him head on. Her eyes widened when she saw Michael unconscious in his arms, and two puncture marks in his neck. 

“What did you do to Michael?” She growled as she glared at David. Yet she couldn’t help but look down at Michael with a saddened expression as Laddie squeezed her hand. Not entirely sure if that was out of fear or whether to comfort her. 

“Michael tried to run away, I simply brought him back home where belongs.”

Star could hear the faint sound of a heartbeat,  _ Michael _ ’s heartbeat. She breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Thank god, he’s still human.  _

“Not for long.” David wore his trademark grin, as if sure of himself. “Don’t think for a second that I didn’t know what you were thinking, Star. Did you really think I would let him go? That I was going to let you leave and take him away? I don’t give a shit if you take that twerp with you but Michael is  _ mine _ .”

Star narrowed her eyes as she dared to step towards him. When she got too close the grin on his face was replaced with a snarl and next thing she knew was being held back by firm hands, Dwayne. Moving against him was like fighting a brick wall.

“Michael’s not going anywhere. Dwayne, make sure Star here behaves herself while I get accommodations set up for our new brother.”

—————-

“Alright, tell us everything you know about this head bloodsucker you were talking about.” Alan was the first to speak since the Frogs had come pounding on the front door. “Don’t miss a single detail. Didn’t get a name?”

“He looked like a douchebag, like a proper douchebag. Don’t remember too much of the details except he’s blonde and looked like he was some leader of a biker gang or something.” Sam tapped his chin in thought.” I didn’t hear much while I was trying to bust my way in, but I think I heard my brother say the name David.” 

The frogs shared a look for a moment. Something Sam said obviously rang a bell. 

“We’ve seen a guy like that walking around the boardwalk, usually with 3 other guys.” Edgar commented, strolling over towards the fridge. He welcomed him himself to the open fridge scrounging through the contents. “Knew something was off about those guys.”

Whilst digging through the contents of the fridge, Edgar located the sacred container of oreos and proceeded to take the last few oreo cookies in it before shutting the fridge.

“Dude! Those are grandpas oreos! Shit, he’s gonna kill me sooner than those vampires will.” Sam panicked more internally than externally but that was a sacred rule around here. Never touch Grandpa’s shelf, ever. 

“What? It’s only oreos, what’s the big deal?” Edgar shrugged it off, “Besides consider it part of the payment you’ll owe us for saving big bro and taking care of the vampire problem.”

Sam shuttered at the thought of the mouthful he’d get from his grandpa later. Not to mention “the talk” with his mom that was still coming from earlier this morning. None of that mattered too much right now. Now they had bigger problems, like finding where the vampire’s took his brother.

“Right, so vampire’s usually stay in places that are dark, abandoned, and reeks of death. There are a few possible places like that in Santa Carla, gonna take some time to find their lair.” Alan piped up, raising an eyebrow in his brother’s direction. “Should start with the closest one, maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s find some shitsuckers before they do something to Mike!” Sam hadn’t even noticed grandpa looking on as they carelessly and not all that prepared, left the house.

\-------------------------

Usually David slept with the rest of the pack once the sun came up. Safer that way, safer to stay together in case some idiots decided to stumble into the hotel. There was safety in numbers. However, someone had to be there in case Michael decided to make a break for it, and he would if given the chance. No one better to be there, to burst the bubble of hope, than himself. 

Dwayne would be more inclined to make Michael a meal, if he were to lose his patience. Michael was very good at pushing limits in that regard. On the other hand, Paul and Marko had a tendency to play around too much. If Michael ran, they would let him and they’d be careless and underestimate him. 

No, David was going to make sure Michael stayed put. Not that he would get very far. They were far enough back that even if Michael did get far, he’d get very lost.

That little brother of his no doubt, if their last conversation was anything to go off of, wouldn’t give up. The little shit was probably looking for him right now. Probably thought he’d be sleeping and that it was the perfect time to look and ordinarily he’d be right. However, David put sleep on the back burner in favor of keeping an eye on Michael. At least until he was sure Michael wouldn’t wake up before the sun went down.

Michael looked so fragile in his slumber, so peaceful. So calm, benign, oblivious to the world around him. David ran a gloved hand across Michael’s features soothingly.  _ Soon you’ll truly be one us and we won’t have keep you back here.  _

Once Michael fed he would truly be theirs, be  _ his  _ forever. Until then he’d make sure no one would get their grubby hands on him. Not his little shit of a little brother, and most certainly not star.

He laid on bed beside Michael, not as comfortable as the half-vampire was, but comfortable enough. The halfling unconsciously shifted to be closer to him, taking in his scent, body relaxing. The blonde found himself succumbing to sleep, ignoring the scent of three tiny humans that he knew would never find their way back there.

\----------------

“Well maybe third times a charm.” Edgar muttered as they stepped inside the creepy looking cave. Checked out. Definitely gave shitsucker vibes, moreso here than the other places they’d searched. 

“This place gives me the fucking creeps, this has to be where they are hiding out.” Alan commented, taking in every detail of the cave around them. 

“What the hell is this place even? Some sort of big ass cave?” Sam clutched the same stake he’d been holding in his hand almost the entire time they’d been looking. Especially now since it wouldn’t be too much longer until the sun came down. Needless to say, they were on a time limit. If they didn’t look quick they’d be pretty screwed.

“Yeah, but apparently this used to be some kind of hotel too, like a long time ago.” Edgar halted, causing the other two to run into him. “Look, there is something moving in that bed.”

All three boys armed themselves with crosses and stakes at the faintest movement. But Sam was the first to move forward, if this was Mike it would make sense. The sun was still bright, there was no way that thin lining along the bed shielded any vampire from getting hit by the sun. It had to be Mike, right? He gulped, mustered as much courage as he could as he approached the bed and quickly pulled away the cover. Only to find that girl that Michael had been eyeing the other night.

“Hey, you’re that chick that Mike was eyeing! You were with that damned shitsucker.” Sam clenched the stake tighter now, on high alert. “Where the hell did you take my brother. I know you were with the blond shit sucker.”

The girl stirred, suddenly startled by Sam’s appearance. She seemed confused at first, but then some realization must have clicked. “You mean Michael? Are you his kid brother?”

“Hey what’s going on over there, Phoenix? Need back up?” Edgar sounded eager, ready to charge at the word. But right now she didn’t seem like a threat yet. 

“I promise you, I didn’t do anything to Michael and I don’t think they have either.” She warned him, seemingly worried about his brother as much as he was. “But he doesn’t have long.”   
  
“What does that mean? And why aren’t you burning in the sunlight?” Alan, the other frog brother had joined Sam, not wanting to leave Sam by himself in case the chick pulled some stunt.

“I’m half, just like you’re brother and it’s not too late. We can still save him but not right now. David’s with him. Even if you found him, David’s not letting him go.” She looked around cautiously and suddenly she froze up. Something was wrong.

“They know you’re here.” She whispered quietly. “You need to go, you’re not safe.”

“Like hell we’d listen to you. How do we know you aren’t working with them? Trying to scare us off, hmm?” Edgar glared at her, ready to stake her right in the heart in an instant.

“Think she’s telling the truth, besides we know he’s here... We’ll come back for him. Even if that means staking him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Michael stuff here but it'll be coming. Def planning on making my chapters even longer from now one, which probably means slower updates. Thank you for all kudos, it's much appreciated!!


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up and gets a taste. Star leaves. Max is not happy. Grandpa drops a bombshell.

Star could feel the boy’s stirring from their sleep as the sun set. Knew that if she didn’t go now the boys would do something about her. Marko and Paul would make a game out of it, but Dwayne was far less playful. Dwayne wouldn’t hesitate to take her out. She should have left sooner, but Laddie was only a boy, despite what they were. Sleep was the only peace either of them seemed to have. But now time was cutting to close and it was now or never. Once she knew Laddie was safe, she’d come back for Michael.

  
  


A soft, delicate hand shook the fragile of the boy snuggled under the sheets of her bed. When he didn’t wake up she shook harder, urging him to wake up.  _ Wake up, Laddie, hurry and wake up.  _ Finally his small form shifted and arms stretched out, and Laddie let out a tired yawn. 

“Star? What’s going on?” Laddie asked softly rubbing his eyes before looking at her with a concerned expression. “Are the others okay?”

Poor Laddie was only a kid, and while he knew what he was, he didn’t quite understand the gravity of the situation. He was too young and inexperienced to really understand what was going on. More importantly he didn’t know that even though the boys acted friendly towards him, they were absolute monsters. Monsters who wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if they lost patience.

“The boy’s are fine but we have to go. You and me, we have to get out of here.” Star frowned and brushed his hair, using the other hand to pull the covers off. “You have to trust me, okay? We’re going to go somewhere safe okay. Will you come with me?”

Laddie seemed to hesitate, feeling just as drawn to this place as much as she was. But she knew that he trusted her more than anyone in this hotel. After all, she’d been taking care of him since they brought him in, taking care of him as if he were her own little brother. Because that’s what children like him needed, love. Pure devoted care that neither of the boys would care to provide. All they ever did was curse him and the first step to ending this was getting him out. Laddie picked up on her desperation and finally reached out to hold her hand.

_ I swear Michael, I’ll come back to save you. _

\----------------------------

For the first time in a few days there was no pounding headache brought on by some unknown cause. More importantly the stomach pains he’d been feeling were non-existent. No words could explain how comfortable he was at this exact moment, how he could just lay here for eternity. Lay here for eternity against the warm presence pressing up against him.

He instinctually breathed in the scent, nose pressed into flesh. He hummed softly as comforting hands brushed through his hair. There wasn’t any other feeling like it. It was pure bliss. Another instinct took over as he couldn’t help but run his tongue across that very same flesh. At this point Michael wasn’t sure wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he enjoyed it. His mind told him to keep going, that he wouldn’t regret it. 

There was a vibration underneath him, felt like a purr approval. Permission to keep going and he did as he felt a hand lightly press his face closer into the arch of the neck. Michael felt the bones in his face shift, felt sharp teeth pierce through his gums. Then, just as teeth lightly skimmed flesh, Michael’s eyes opened. Familiar blond locks covered his face. The human part of his mind roared to life and he forced himself to pull back forcefully, going so far back that he fell off the bed he’d been laying on and landed onto the ground. 

“Aw, and here I thought we were having a nice moment. Why’d you have to go and ruin it, Michael?” David cooed, looking down at Michael with a triumphant smirk. Enticing him to come back to bed to finish the job, and Michael nearly did. When it was evident he wasn’t coming back, David sighed. “Come on Michael, don’t you want a taste? I know you’re hungry. Why don’t you come back to bed.”

“No thanks, I’m on a no blood diet you know? Bad for the body and all that.” Michael got up to his feet and dusted his old pants off. Right now he knew his eyes matched the gold that the blond was sporting. The hunger returned tenfold as a result of his stubborn resolve. It took a lot of effort on his part to hide the pain he felt as a result. “Where did you bring me, David?”

He didn’t necessarily try to walk away, he knew if he did he wouldn’t get very far. Not with the sun down, because even though there wasn’t much for light wherever they were, he somehow knew it was night.

“You can’t hide anything from me, Michael. I drank a lot of your blood last night, you’ve lost a lot and you need it.” David took off a glove, nails extending into claws. Whilst never taking his eyes off of the half vampire, he took a single nail and ran it along the side of his neck, goin deep enough for blood to ooz out. “It’s much harder to resist when you’ve lost so much blood, wouldn’t you agree.

Obviously David had no intention of informing Michael of precisely where they were. 

David wasn’t wrong even with the distance between himself and David, Michael was struggling to fight the urge to go over there. To get close to David. To sink his fangs deep into the blond’s pale skinned neck.  _ It would feel so good to taste that warm, delicious blood. To bathe in it.  _ Michael Wasn't sure if it was David’s voice in his mind or his own thoughts. Right now they seemed to be running on the same wavelength. However, he ignore the  _ need _ and dared to look away, biting his own tongue, fangs sinking into his own gums. The taste of his own blood didn’t taste good, but he bet David’s would be. 

“Don’t be stubborn Michael, you know what you want, what you  _ need _ .” The sound of mattress springs were a good indication that the blind had moved, but not much. No, merely moved close enough to make it harder on him. The smell of blood was only getting stronger the longer the cut remained. “Tell ya what, if you drink from me now I won’t make you feed. Even if you beg for it. How about it, do we have a deal?”

The smell of David’s blood wore down Michael’s resolve. Topped by that offer, it was just too much to resist. He  _ knew  _ that David wasn’t lying. As Michael turned back around to face his maker, he knew that underneath that grin was the face of a man who he could trust to keep that promise. His feet eagerly lead him towards David. Towards the source of his undying  _ need _ . Gold met gold. The bleeding wound beckoning him closer and once he was close enough he dug in. 

This wasn’t like the time when he drank from the bejeweled bottle. It was similar in taste but this was more fresh, far more heady and rich. It was pure ecstasy and Michael couldn’t stop himself. Drank to his (dying) hearts content. Couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. This was everything and more

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” David purred, murmuring softly, seductively into the fledglings ear. The fingers running down his back and through his curls coaxed him to drink more and more. Until he was pulled off. Drunk with bloodlust, Michael tried to go for more of the warm liquid, but David kept him at bay. “Ah, ah, that’s enough for now. I think for now we should reunite with your brothers, don’t you think?”

“You bastard. Why couldn’t you have just left me human?” Michael meant to sound mad, but he was still regaining his faculties and it came out more like some weak argument. Though, Michael did wonder what if he hadn’t taken that drink as he distanced himself . Would they have killed him? Would he have been just another missing body in the murder capital of the world?

“You would have, if I hadn’t decided that I wanted you.” David responded as if he could read his mind. Michael gathered he probably could. The look the blond gave him confirmed that. David caressed his cheek with his ungloved hand. “I knew you were one of us the second i laid eyes on you, knew that you were born for this.”  _ Born to be mine. _

Michael flinched at the touch, which only seemed to amuse the blond vampire. It then occurred to Michael he’s face hadn’t changed, that he felt more comfortable without the human guise. He shook that feeling off, disgusted by it, and forced it somehow to shift back. He wasn’t like them, he was human, despite what he’d just done. What David manipulated him to do. 

“Don’t fight the change, Michael. The more you fight it the harder this will be for you. I’ve really tried to make this as quick and painless as possible but you’re so damn stubborn.” David finally stood up and lit a cigarette. “You realize I could’ve ended this sooner, could've forced you to feed on little Sammy. Could’ve made you snap that dog's neck for getting in the way and finish the job but I didn’t.”

“You couldn’t make me kill my brother, even if you forced it on me. I would never hurt my family like that.” Michael argued weakly, though for some reason he couldn’t get himself to believe his words. “Even if I was starving I wouldn’t lay hand on them.”

David chuckled, snuffing out the cigarette before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Sure, whatever you say, Michael. Now let’s stop wasting time to have a little fun with our brothers, hm?”

\--------------------------------

“Well look what Davey dragged out boys?” Marko was the first to notice the pair to walk out from the back, although it didn’t seem like their new brother wasn’t all that thrilled, if a little blood addled. “Looks like you boys had loads of fun without us, spill all the details. Feeling good, Mikey?”

“Got a little dry blood on you there, Mikey.” Paul teased as he approached the pair, daring to reach out to wipe the blood off. Only to have the halfing slap his hand away. “Ouch, No need to be so mean!”

_ Star ran off, do you need me to go fetch her?  _ Dwayne was never one to beat around the drum. All of them knew the moment she’d left. Knew that she’d talked to those hunters and ran scared before they could confront her. Of course she couldn’t hide from them, all it took was a simple scent hunt and they’d find her.  _ She might try something. _

David contemplated for a moment, looking at the boys before focusing his attention on the fledgling beside him. Star really was stupid. It was one thing to save herself, which he could care less, but if she tried her foolish plan to ‘rescue’ him, she had another thing coming. She and that brat was Max’s creations, part of his pathetic idea of a family. David handpicked Michael, had dosed him with his own blood long before Max gave them names. 

_ Leave her be, wait to see if she’s stupid enough to try anything. Betting she won’t back alone.  _ David knew that Michael’s little shit of a brother, along with two other twerps, had been here, luckily he’d made sure to hide him far back.  _ If she comes back we’ll show her we’ll show her not to stick her nose in our fucking business _

Witnessing what seemed to be a silent conversation between Dwayne and David, at least judging by the way Dwayne was looking at David, Michael cleared his throat. “So, uh, where is Star? Isn’t she usually here?” Michael had a feeling there was something no one was telling him. After all he could still smell her perfume, very faintly. Wherever she was, she hadn’t left too long ago. Maybe he could slip away from the group and find her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Michael. That would be a  _ very  _ bad idea.” David quickly shot that idea down. It wasn’t a suggestion either, it was an order. The leader didn’t have to finish his sentence to know what would exactly happen if the half-vampire tried anything. “Besides, we’re gonna have some fun tonight. Gonna be a good night, isn’t it boys? Gonna give Michael a show.”

“Hell yeah, last night was nothing, we’re gonna show you a real good time.” Marko smirked and hopped onto the edge of the fountain.  _ Is Mikey gonna take the plunge tonight? Looks like he could use a bite or two. _

_ With that dose from Davey here there is no way he could resist. Bet he’s a messy one too, what do you think Davey? _

_ Not tonight, promised Michael I wouldn’t make him feed tonight.”  _ David held Michael in place, licking off his dry blood. Not surprising to him, Michael tried to shove him off but he definitely wouldn’t have any of it.  _ Doesn’t mean we can’t make it fun for our newest brother. _

“Right, let’s get going, I’m hungry.”

\-------------------

Max was furious, to say the least. His boys had caused a lot of trouble, interrupted his plans far too much. Starting with the fact that they had given Michael blood without his permission. Of course it wouldn’t have made a big deal if they used his own blood, seeing as Michael was his precious Lucy’s son. However, the fact remained that it wasn’t his blood. David thought he could get away with using his own blood instead. That simply wouldn’t do and soon he was gonna punish him. 

Tonight was going to be the night, going to be the night he’d bring Lucy into the family but because of his boys' defiance he couldn’t. Against his own orders, they hadn’t welcomed the youngest Emerson and he couldn’t convince his Lucy to join if Sam wasn’t a part of the family. Not to mention their ‘fearless’ blond leader’s actions lead to Lucy canceling her plans with him tonight.

Children. He had hated children, especially when they didn’t listen to what their parent had to say. Children that would swiftly learn their lesson soon enough.

\--------------------

“Can I at least go to my room and read comics or something? If I can’t get out and help save Mike I might as well be doing something than just setting here.” Sam muttered. He was only trying to do good. It’s not his fault his mom didn’t believe him. “Why are you keeping me here anyway? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Didn’t do anything wrong? Samuel Emerson you took off without telling anyone and went god knows where! What if something bad could have happened to you!” She was fuming, beyond pissed off but was keeping her tone as calm as she could. “I had to cancel my plans with Max tonight because I obviously couldn’t trust you to behave yourself. You’re no better than your brother right now.”

“We’re doing this for your own good, boy. You’re brother can take care of himself, he’s made out of a strong stuff.” Grandpa whispered, more for Sam to hear than Lucy. “A boy you’re age shouldn’t be going off into dangerous places, you know.” He spoke more clearly, louder, now. “Besides, your friends took one of my oreos, and what did I tell you about getting into my middle shelf? Now I’m gonna have to buy more and I hate going out into town.”

The eldest Emerson looked over towards Lucy. “How about you go up and get some rest? I’ll take watch over the kid.” 

“No, dad, didn’t you have plans to see widow Johnson today? I’d hate to make you abandon your plans tonight.” Lucy frowned, though obviously still fuming. 

“Nah, I can go see her tomorrow. Been meaning to have some alone time with Sam anyway,” It was weird to a smile on his face, yet it was there. He wasn’t going to really take no for an answer. “Go upstairs and unwind a bit. I’ll let you know if Michael shows up.”

After a few moments of standing there, she finally caved and went upstairs, though walking slowly and hesitantly. When the older Emerson seemed confident that she was out of ear shot length he cleared his throat.

“Now that she’s out of the way, how about me and you go to my workshop and talk this over, hm?” Grandpa didn’t give him much choice in the matter. In fact he just grabbed him and pulled him into the workshop anyway. “You’re mom don’t need to be hearing any of this vampire business, got it?”

“Wait, you knew all this time and you were letting mom go off on me? Why didn’t you say anything to her? Clear my name goddamn it!” Sam started to yell but quieted down so that it wouldn’t alert his mom. “She needs to know, Grandpa.”

“You’re momma’s been through enough, don’t need to add more problems to her list, which includes Max.” Grandpa grumbled. “And watch your language before your momma wipes your mouth out with soap.”

“Wait Max? Max checks out, myself and the frogs tested him ourselves.” Sam pointed out confidently. “He’s just a regular old joe, no harm no foul. Dude is as clean as a whistle.”

Grandpa sighed and shook his head. “When vampire’s are invited in, they become immune to anything you can do to them.” The old man had been around the block plenty of times. Could smell a vampire miles away, especially sleazeball vampires who dared to come in his house. “You’re brother invited him in before he left to meet those vampire buddies of his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm blown away by how much love this is getting. Thank you so much! Makes this worth the journey even more. <3


End file.
